Doble Problema
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Qué harias si tu dulce tormento ahora es doble? Shiznat oneshot yay!


**A/N: **Okiii un intento de Oneshot, disfruten y comenten XP

Culpen a Nat que lo dejara así XD ella dijo oneshot y oneshot queda…. Jejeje Luv Ya NAT!

**Disclaimer (o negación pa' los cuates): **Si Mai HiME me perteneciera, se llamaría My Shiznat y su contenido seria tan explícito que lo prohibirían en casi todos los países XDD

**Ya saben:**

" " para dialogo

_Cursiva_ para pensamientos

-------------------------------------

**DOBLE PROBLEMA.**

Shizuru no pudo anticipar el ataque, todo paso en un parpadeo. Mientras analizaba el estado extraño en qué se encontraba Miyu, quien intentó advertirle del peligro, su atacante la tomo por sorpresa y así se encontró Meister Viola siendo rodeada por una luz cegadora sin poder defenderse y peor aún, sin cumplir con la misión qué su adorada Gakuencho le había asignado.

_  
Natsuki, justo cuando las cosas parecían mejorar entre nosotras, el destino nos arranca de los brazos de la otra.  
_

_  
Extraño no tengo miedo de morir  
_

_  
No me importaría morir si al menos pudiera ver tu rostro bello con esa mirada algo altanera pero en el fondo inocente, aquella sonrisa qué me cautivo la primera vez qué nos vimos cuando aún eras prácticamente una niña en Garderobe  
_

_  
Natsuki, Natsuki... Uchi wa Natsuki_

Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos se encontró rodeada de bellos árboles de vivo follaje, una brisa fresca ondeaba sus cabellos y el cielo de azul brillante se pintaba despejado.

Por un momento la calma y paz invadió el corazón de Shizuru, después de todo morir e ir al cielo no parecía tan mala idea, considerando el hecho qué ella nunca imagino qué ahí terminaría debido a unos cuantos pecadillos sucios qué cometió durante su existencia.

Pero su euforia inicial tomo nuevas dimensiones cuando divisó a unos pasos de ella una escena digna del paraíso.

Ahí estaba en todo su esplendor semidesnudo, la lobita qué hacia latir el corazón de nuestra amatista.

_Aaara! Ya no hay duda, morí y me fui al cielo, gracias kami, siempre supe qué los ángeles serían exquisitamente comibles! Oh y qué buen gusto en lencería tienen en el cielo, bueno con algo debían entretenerse aquí fufufu._

Justo en ese momento, el objeto de los pensamientos pervertidos de la castaña se dio la vuelta dando una mejor vista de su frente semi-expuesto a nuestra juguetona Shizuru.

"Sh-shizuru! Hentai!" chilló una avergonzada Natsuki mientras se cubría con las manos.

"Ara Natsuki?" había algo extraño con está peli-azul, Shizuru podía notarlo pero no estaba segura de qué era, después de todo la cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

"Q-que haces aquí? No deberías estar en clases… o tomando té? Oi, Shizuru me estas escuchando? Shi-zu-ru!" era en vano, por más qué Natsuki trataba de llamar la atención de la joven Meister, está parecía en trance.

_Shinzo-sama me dio otra oportunidad de ver a mi Natsuki... Oh sexy, no voy a desperdiciar esto!_ Olvidando las preocupaciones de la batalla con el nuevo enemigo, la mente de nuestra castaña estaba ocupada absorbiendo la imagen de la chica enfrente de ella.

Si, tal vez se veía más joven su Natsuki y su vestimenta era muy diferente a las existentes en Windbloom, pues consistía en una falda color café bastante corta, unas calcetas violeta y podía ver qué tenía un chaleco naranja colgado en lo qué parecía una motocicleta, qué tampoco era el modelo correcto del usado por su amada. Pero nada de estos detalles importantes parecían sonar la alarma en la cabeza de la castaña quien tenía una cosa y solo una cosa en la cabeza.

_Bra negro de Maidenform__"Custom Lift" Lace Demi…__ mmm Debo. __Tenerlo. En. Mis. Manos!___Decidida a actuar Meister Viola eliminó la distancia qué la separaba de su premio. Los instintos de supervivencia de Natsuki se activaron de inmediato.

"IEEE Shizuru no te acerques!" levantó los brazos Natsuki para empujar a su contraparte castaña cuando notó un pequeño detalle, sus manos atravesaron el cuerpo de su amiga como si ella fuese un...

"AAHH FANTASMAA!" grito a todo pulmón la morena dando un paso atrás para escapar pero en su prisa tropezó y fuerte… quedando tirada inconsciente en el pasto en una postura bastante tentadora, al menos en la opinión de Shizuru.

"Ada, ada Natsuki ikezhu!" mascullaba la castaña mientras trataba de contener con sus manos su hemorragia nasal. Recuperando su calma después de un par de respiraciones profundas Meister Viola decidió analizar la situación en sus manos.

_Mmm me pregunto si la parte de abajo hará juego con el bra fufufu no esta de mas averiguarlo_. Shizuru se acerco hasta Natsuki e intento 'acomodarle' la falda pero le sucedió lo mismo que a su contraparte, sus manos atravesaron el material. Dando un gran suspiro ahora si se puso a estudiar su situación.

_Localidad desconocida… definitivamente el paisaje no corresponde a Windbloom sin contar el hecho de que esta Natsuki no es mi Natsuki, son similares pero… mi corazón me dice que no son. Debo recordar que sucedió mientras investigaba el meteorito extraño que cayó… Miyu me advirtió que huyera, luego algo me atacó por sorpresa y luego? Una luz cegadora, frió y el temor de no volver a ver a Natsuki. Dónde esta ella? Está al tanto de mi situación? Realmente he muerto?_

De pronto una voz familiar pero distante sacó de sus pensamientos a nuestra Amatista. _'Shizuru… no puedo hacer nada bien sin ti… no debí mandarte a investigar sola por mi culpa estas así… ese bastardo de Nagi sabe que causo que las nano máquinas en tu cuerpo y de las demás Otomes atacadas se petrificaran pero no contesta mis preguntas!'_

"Natsuki?!" pregunto atónita la Otome buscando el origen de la voz que definitivamente no provenía de la chica aún desmallada a sus pies.

'_Shizuru aguanta prometo que encontraré la manera de revertir el efecto…Shizuru…'_

"Natsuki! Donde?" miro a su alrededor Meister Viola, notando que la voz provenía de su cabeza. Podía sentir la presencia de la Otome de Hielo y como sus palabras la reconfortaban a pesar de no estar físicamente con ella, cómo era posible que su cuerpo distinguiera la calidez de su amada, cuando los eventos recién acontecidos le habían demostrado que ella misma era traslúcida.

_Universos paralelos… Youko mención algo sobre el tema en una ocasión…podría ser…_

Las especulaciones de la Amatista no llegaron lejos debido al despertar de la joven desmayada.

"ugh mi cabeza"

"Ara te encuentras bien?2

"Uh? Ah! SSHIZURU! Noo como pudiste morir?? No recuerdo haberte matado… otra vez!" la chica de ojos verdes tiraba de sus cabellos en confusión y desesperación.

"Tranquila no es lo que parece" _Como que otra vez?! _ Era el turno de la castaña para mostrarse confundida.

"Oh no Kami sálvame! Ya me imagino los periódicos! 'Delincuente Kuga mata a la súper Ídolo de Fuka Fujino Shizuru! El primer ministro de Japón pide su cabeza!' 'El club mundial de fans WE LOVE FUJINO promete vengar a su adorada estrella!' NOOOO!!!" seguía mascullando la pobre chica morena sin prestar atención a su compañera castaña.

"Fujino? Ne Natsuki cálmate, necesito que me escuches" trataba la Otome de apaciguar a Natsuki en vano.

"Shizuru por favor no dejes que tus fans me atrapen snif no se de lo que serian capaces prefiero que me lleve la poli!" Casi con lágrimas le rogó la oji-verde a la Meiste Otome.

"_kawaii! _Natsuki por favor escúchame, no notas nada raro en mí? Aparte del hecho de que soy incorpórea claro"

"mmm algo raro? Hablas de ese ridículo uniforme púrpura que llevas?" Preguntó mas tranquila la joven pero el calificativo que uso para referirse a la ropa de la Meister causo un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo de la Otome.

"Ridículo? Hummm... como sea no, déjame poner las cosas claras. Te escuche mencionar el nombre de Fujino Shizuru y por tu reacción estoy segura que es idéntica a mi, pero mi nombre es Shizuru Viola y vengo de un lugar llamado Windbloom del Planeta Earl. Estaba en una misión cuando fui atacada y si mis deducciones son correctas de alguna manera mi alma o esencia viajo hasta aquí, mientras que mi cuerpo aun permanece en mi lugar de origen."

Explicó con calma Viola dando una mirada expectante a la joven que creía se llamaba Natsuki, la cual durante todo el argumento no dejaba de afirmar con la cabeza.

"Espero que hayan quedado entendidas las cosas"

"Por supuesto, ahora entiendo todo"

"Ara menos mal creí que tendría que explicarte con peras y manzanas fufufu"

"Está más que claro, Shizuru no murió fui yo quien se murió o se esta muriendo y esto es una especie de castigo por consumir tanta mayonesa… ahora debo estar sufriendo alucinaciones antes de estirar la pata no?"

"Claro me alegro que… QUE?!" exclamo desconcertada la castaña mientras la joven Natsuki seguía hablando consigo misma, desconcertando aun mas a la Otome quien decidió poner fin de una vez por todas al problema.

"Natsuki por favor mírame a los ojos! Busca en tu corazón y dime si realmente piensas que todo lo que he dicho es mentira? No puedes ver la diferencia, eres mas que parecida a mi persona más importante pero sé que no eres ella acaso no puedes ver tu la diferencia? Comando urgentemente Shizuru su tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro fueron suficientes para que Natsuki prestara atención.

"Te creo Shizuru" Dando un gran suspiro la morena le sonrió por primera vez desde su encuentro a la Amatista.

"En verdad? Ara creí que costaría más convencerte"

"Claro que te creo, primero por que hemos pasado tantas cosas irreales que para mi ya todo es posible, en segundo lugar… mi Shizuru nunca usaría esa ropa tan ridícula…"

"…Ara ara creo que alguien esta buscando problema-" la Otome no pudo continuar con su amenaza por la interrupción la joven.

"...y por ultimo te creo por que eres tu Shizuru seas o no la persona que conozco… si eres tu, tu esencia, sé que puedo confiar en ti sin duda alguna."

El discurso lleno de convicción de la oji-verde movió el corazón de Shizuru, tal vez esta chica no era su Natsuki, pero podía sentir algo similar entre ellas más allá de la apariencia que le decía que definitivamente ellas dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas sin importar el lugar o el tiempo. No pudiendo contener sus emociones la Sonriente Amatista se tiró la los brazos de su joven contraparte.

"Oi, como es que tu si puedes abrazarme y yo ni tocarte puedo"

"mmm Ikezu Natsuki quiere tocarme?" Embromar a Natsuki era un reflejo automático para Shizuru.

"B-baka! No me cambies el tema!" Sonrojarse era la respuesta automática de la peli azul a las bromas de la otra.

"Kanina Natsuki es solo que eres tan inocente que no puedo evitarlo fufufu"

"Hump no soy inocente además ya le mas pagaras!"

"Con gusto esperare la oportunidad para pagarte lo que quieras fufufu. Pero para ser sincera no tengo idea por que si puedo palparte y…" De nuevo fue interrumpida de su oración la chica de iris rojos por un ruido en la maleza.

"Vaya vaya no es esa Kuga jugando en la yerba?"

"Nao! No yo no… Shizuru s-sólo estaba-!" exclamo Natsuki incorporándose rápidamente y separándose de la castaña

"Fujino?! Donde esta esa sicópata? Se esta escondiendo?" pregunto asustada la pelirroja llamada Nao mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones.

_Mmm no puede verme?/No puede verla? Se preguntaban las dos chicas._

"N-no ella no está aquí, en todo caso que haces TU aquí?" recuperando su estilo cool preguntó la peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

"Oh, pasaba por aquí y decidí probar mi suerte no se… tal vez lograba ver un strip gratis de Kuga" ya calmada al no ver a la exkaicho, el lado coqueto de nao salio a relucir.

"…" tanto Natsuki como Shizuru se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la insolencia de nao, pero la morena noto luego el rostro lleno de ira de Shizuru y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para vengarse de la broma anterior.

"mmm Nao si querías ver sólo debías pedírmelo y con gusto te daba una sesión privada" dijo en tono sensual la oji-verde mientras se acercaba lentamente a su presa.

"Q-que? Y-yo-" no esperando esa reacción de la morena, Nao no sabia como actuar.

_Jeje mira bien Shiz también puedo jugar sucio._ Pensó maliciosamente Natsuki y para el golpe final se acerco lo suficiente a los labios de Nao casi estaba apunto de besarla cuando cambio de dirección y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja reacciono de inmediato, esfumándose en el acto con su cara roja como tomate.

"Jajajaja viste eso Shizuru jajaja eso le enseñara! Ojala hubiera visto tu reacción también eso te enseñara a-" aun riéndose la peli azul volteo para mirar a la aludida pero lo que vio la dejó congelada.

El rostro de la castaña denotaba una expresión de dolor, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. No aguantando más la Meister optó por la única opción disponible, se alejo corriendo.

"Agh demonios, que estúpida soy! Por que todo lo que hago siempre termina hiriéndola??" rápidamente Kuga se termino de vestir y siguió a la chica idéntica a su amiga.

"Shizuru por favor espera no era mi intención!" seguía corriendo Natsuki par alcanzarla pero no se fijo que la aludida se había detenido cerca de un jardín familiar. Si la castaña tuviera un cuerpo físico definitivamente Kuga se hubiera estrellado con ella pero en vez de eso la atravesó y se llevo al suelo a la persona que estaba enfrente de la antes mencionada.

_Ouch mi rodilla… mmm ese aroma es familiar té y miel… mmm caí en algo blandito jejeje _perdida en sus pensamientos la chica de cabello azul no noto el rostro sorprendido de su 'colchón'.

"N-Natsuki?" pregunto una visiblemente confundida Ex­-kaichou.

"Eh? Shizuru?" Dijo una sonrojada Natsuki al notar exactamente donde había aterrizado en su caída.

"Ara!" exclamo una Meister bastante divertida por la situación, atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas en el suelo.

La morena alternaba su vista entre la chica que tenia debajo de ella y la chica parada detrás de ella…ambas castañas, ambas con esas enigmáticas pupilas rojas, dos Shizurus, el doble de bromas indecentes, el doble de sonrojos, el doble de problemas y nuestra Natsuki por segunda vez en el día, se desmayó.

Tada! Fin… XP

-------------------------------------

Jejeje si no pueden darse una idea del Bra descrito con gusto les podemos pasar una pic yummy! XDD


End file.
